


Do You Wanna...?

by wilddragonflying



Series: Far Cry: New Dawn Rewrite [1]
Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Nik is a pushy bottom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, alcohol use, birthday fic, but there is a scene with alcohol involved, not enough to impair judgement, sassy sex, who doesn’t shut up unless he’s got a cock in his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: ”Y’know, if you ever want to try touching a dick that isn’t yours, all you have to do is ask.”





	Do You Wanna...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).



> Happy birthday! 😘

If they pass through one more damned snow-covered valley, Nik is going to _scream._

They’ve been traveling through Washington for the better part of a month now, and the last couple of valleys they’ve passed through have sapped every bit of heat from the train. There was something to this whole ‘nuclear winter’ thing, and Nik didn’t like _one bit_ of that ‘something.’ It was really fucking annoying, and if it weren’t for the fact that Hannah was broad enough to have jackets that fit him, too, he’d be freezing his fucking balls off.

As it stands, he’s still freezing his nose off, and no amount of cupping his hands in front of his face and blowing into them is helping.

“You look goddamn miserable.”

Nik glances over his shoulder to see Rush ducking into the car, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “That’s because I _am_ goddamn miserable, thank you very much,” he snips, turning back to glaring out of the window. “If I’d known we’d be spending so much time up North I would’ve never left Wright-Patt.”

Rush laughs at that, coming to stand beside Nik. “Somehow I don’t think that your CO would have let you do that,” he snickers, and Nik very maturely sticks his tongue out at him.

“I could’ve persuaded him. Eventually.”

“With what? Your mouth? I’ve already heard you bitching to Hannah about him shooting you down,” Rush says, grinning.

“Hey, I was wearing him down,” Nik protests, but his heart’s not in it. He gives Rush an appraising look before asking, “You spend a lot of time listening to me and Hannah swap stories?”

Rush abruptly looks like kid with their hand in the cookie jar. “Uh. Well, you’re my Captains of Security?” he tries, but he’s clearly thinking on his feet - and not very well. “I pay attention to both of you.”

“Mhm,” Nik hums, amused. “So, you must’ve heard about Hannah’s latest conquest, in that last settlement?”

“Uh. Yes?”

Nik laughs, but not meanly. “She didn’t have one in the last _three_ ,” he informs Rush. “Been too busy blowing Highwaymen bases to smithereens.” When Rush swears at him, Nik grins. “Y’know, if you ever want to try touching a dick that isn’t yours, all you have to do is ask.”

Rush splutters, and Nik claps him on the shoulder before he continues on his patrol of the train. If he puts a little extra strut in his step, well…

There’s no harm in showing a bit of confidence.

* * *

Dinner that night is a raucous affair; they’d managed to barter for some of the good liquor from the last settlement they helped, and with spirits running low from the weather, there’s nothing better than spirits of another kind to lift the metaphorical ones. Hannah is a warm line against his side, and between her and the alcohol in his system, Nik feels pleasantly warm for the first time in weeks.

“Hey,” Hannah whispers, elbow digging into Nik’s side as she shifts around. “Hey, you notice Rush’s been staring at us?”

Nik follows the direction of her gaze, and when he spots Rush, Rush is already looking away - but unless Nik’s mistaken, that glow on his cheeks isn’t all alcohol. “Huh,” he says, thoughtful. “That’s… interesting.”

“You know what would be more interesting?” Hannah asks, and when Nik looks back at her, she’s smirking at him. She puts a hand on his chest, and Nik has a sudden sense of foreboding, because that expression on her face is _dangerously_ close to the last time she nearly threw the two of them off a cliff and into a river with some heavy explosives.

“I’m probably going to regret this,” he sighs. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking… There’s something I’m curious about, and I think you could help me figure it out,” Hannah says with a grin. “You trust me, right?”

“Right,” Nik says slowly. “I do, just… You’re plotting, Han.”

“Oh, I absolutely am,” she admits easily before leaning closer and pressing her lips to his.

Nik kisses back without thinking, one hand landing on her shoulder for only a moment - and then he pushes her away, brows drawing together in a frown. “What the fuck,” he says - it’s not even a question, just a statement of confusion. “I thought you were gay?”

“I am,” Hannah laughs. “And Rush is jealous.”

“What?”

Hannah actually grabs him by the chin and turns his head - when he looks where she’s pointed him, Rush is gone. He catches a flash of his jacket disappearing through the crowd, and when he looks back at Hannah, she’s smirking again. “Should probably go after him,” she says, pushing herself to her feet. “I think you’ve got some explaining to do.”

“Oh, fuck you,” he complains, but he rises to his feet anyway, moving easily with the sway of the train. He starts off after Rush, ignoring Hannah’s teasing call of “ _Good luck!_ ” behind him.

Rush keeps just out of earshot as Nik tails him through the public compartments, then through the kitchen, finally catching up with Rush outside of his own damn door. “Rush! Damn it, Thomas - Jesus, you’re a fast fucker, will you hang on a moment?”

He sees the way Rush’s shoulders tense under his jacket, but then they relax, and when he turns to face Nik, Rush’s expression is almost pleasant. “What do you need, Nik?”

Nik’s mouth opens and closes like a fish, because - because, damn it, he hadn’t actually thought this through. “An answer,” he blurts, when Rush finally starts to turn away again.

Rush frowns. “An answer to what?”

“ _Do_ you want to touch a dick that isn’t yours?”

The complicated motions of Rush’s facial muscles as he tries to work out what he wants to say are fascinating - but Nik forces himself to pay attention when Rush finally says, “But, Long - “

“Is a meddling asshole,” Nik finishes for him. “And a little shithead. And also gay.”

Now Rush just looks confused, like he’s had the rug pulled out from under him. “So, you’re saying…”

“She’s not interested in me, just in stirring up trouble,” Nik confirms. “So. You wanna invite me in, or want me to invite you to our bunk? Number of times she’s pulled shit on me, it’s only fair I lock Hannah out of our bunk for a change.”

Rush searches his expression for a moment, and Nik resists the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. Slowly, a grin steals over Rush’s expression, and Nik has to keep himself from blinking, because _holy shit._ He’s never seen that expression on Rush before, and if he had, he’d have propositioned him a _lot_ sooner. “Yeah, I think you and I both owe her a little bit of payback, don’t you?”

Nik smirks. “Now there’s a plan I can get behind.”

* * *

The door’s barely latched before Nik’s back hits it, his hands tangled tight in Rush’s jacket for a moment before he starts pushing at it impatiently. “Christ, I love what this thing does for your shoulders but _get it off right the fuck now._ ”

“Bossy,” Rush laughs against his mouth, ducking down to bite at his jaw; Nik’s breathing hitches, hips jerking, and when Rush pulls back to toss off his jacket, he’s smirking.

“Asshole,” Nik grumbles, reaching greedy hands for the hem of Rush’s shirt, tugging it off before getting his own off. “Christ, how much fucking ink do you have?”

“You’ll find out,” Rush laughs, drawing Nik into another searing kiss, one hand drifting down over his hip to cup his ass, squeezing briefly before hitching his thigh around Rush’s own hip. “Fuck, I thought you were kidding with that offer, first time you said it.”

“I never kid about getting laid,” Nik promises, letting his hips roll experimentally, openly moaning at the press of his cock against his jeans, against the heat of Rush’s cock through _his_ jeans.

“I see that now,” Rush says, head ducking to press open-mouthed kisses along the column of Nik’s neck, making his back arch and his mouth drop open. “ _Fuck,_ you make a pretty picture.”

“I make a prettier one on a bed,” Nik says suggestively, his own hands roaming over Rush’s back and down to his ass, seizing it with both hand so he can pull Rush in closer, encourage him into a filthy rhythm that leaves them both breathless.

“Think I’ll have to see that picture later,” Rush says, and before Nik can protest, Rush has pulled back just enough to drop to his knees, mouth skimming over Nik’s stomach as his hands work deftly at Nik’s fly.

“... Yeah, okay,” he says, a beat too late. Rush smirks at him as he slips Nik’s jeans over his hips, hands lifting once more to curl his fingers around the band of Nik’s underwear.

“Gotta admit, I’d have thought you’d go commando,” Rush says conversationally, like his mouth isn’t about two goddamn inches from Nik’s dick.

“Too cold,” Nik grunts, letting one hand rest on top of Rush’s head, fingers twisting into his hair; when Rush doesn’t complain, he brings his other hand up, using his new grip to tug experimentally. Rush groans, and appears to get the message - Nik’s pants and underwear hit the floor, and he gasps in relief from the pressure.

Rush doesn’t waste anymore time; when Nik glances down, Rush meets his gaze, one eyebrow arching as he wraps a hand around Nik’s cock, stroking once. When Nik moans, Rush smirks, and then his head ducks, and a wet heat envelopes his cock, punching the breath from his lungs.

Nik’s been on the receiving end of more than a few blowjobs, given his share of them, and either way there is never anything quite like the first stroke of tongue. He relaxes against the door with a sigh as Rush settles in to work, letting his hips roll with the rhythm. “Fuck, you done this before?” he asks, using the grip he has on Rush’s hair to tug him off of his cock.

“Once or twice,” Rush says, thumb swiping against the corner of his mouth, wiping away a trail of saliva. “Lot more alcohol was involved then, though.”

Nik raises an eyebrow. “So, you’re not drunk now?”

“Are you?” Rush counters, leaning forward to draw his tongue up the underside of Nik’s cock, smirking when Nik swears at him. “I’m sober enough, Cap.”

“Oh, are we bringing rank into this now, _Commander?_ ” Nik purrs, fingers twitching so that he can card them through Rush’s hair, get a grip and _tug_ , reveling in the way it makes Rush’s mouth drop open on a groan. “We can play that game if you want.”

A wicked gleam lights Rush’s eyes, and before Nik can react, he surges to his feet, mouth crashing into Nik’s in a biting, distracting kiss - by the time Nik realizes what’s happening, Rush has pulled him away from the door, wrapping Nik’s legs around his waist, and is spinning them for one of the bunks. “Wait, fuck, that’s Hannah’s - “ Nik manages to gasp out, only to be cut off by Rush _growling_.

(Nik’s dick may or may not twitch at the sound.)

“Don’t care,” he says, nipping at Nik’s bottom lip as he lays him out. “Yours is too far away.”

“Yeah, okay, fair enough,” Nik says, breathless. “ _Fuck,_ get down here.” He wraps himself around Rush, pressing as close as he can, but he makes an annoyed sound at the feel of fabric against his legs. “Your pants need to be gone, or I’m gonna tear them off of you.”

“That would be a sight,” Rush laughs, but he rolls them over so that he can kick his pants off. His laughter quickly peters out when Nik settles himself between Rush’s legs, hands on his hips, gaze hungry as he focuses on Rush’s cock. “Nik?”

Nik makes another annoyed sound, lifting his head to glare at Rush. “I’m having a crisis here,” Nik informs him. “I _really_ want to suck you off, but I also really want you to fuck me, and I can’t decide which I want more.”

“That’s quite the dilemma,” Rush agrees, and Nik decides to give him the benefit of the doubt when he catches sight of the bemused smile curving Rush’s lips. “How about this: you suck me off, I tell you when I’m about to come, and then I’ll fuck you until you scream?”

Nik arches one eyebrow. “You sound awful confident for a man who’s only sucked a dick once or twice - think it’ll be that easy to make me scream?”

Rush’s grin turns wolfish. “I’m a quick study,” he promises, voice low enough to make heat curl in Nik’s gut.

“We’ll see,” he says lightly, and doesn’t give Rush time to prepare before he takes his cock into his mouth, setting about working his way towards taking Rush’s entire length into his mouth. When he finally achieves his goal, he takes a moment to savor it, the way his throat flexes around the head, and the vicious way Rush swears, hips straining under Nik’s hands, head tossed back.

“ _Nik!_ Fuck, fucking - _Shit,_ I’m gonna come if you don’t back off right the fuck now,” he pants, and Nik reluctantly pulls back, cheeks hollowed so that Rush’s cock slips from his mouth with a _pop._ Nik takes a moment to admire his handiwork, taking in the flush over Rush’s skin, the way his chest heaves as he struggles for breath, and the lovely wet curve of his cock against his stomach.

“One of these days,” Nik muses, “I think I want to try sucking your dick until you cry. Bet that would be _gorgeous._ ”

“Only if I get to return the favor,” Rush shoots back. “Shit, you got lube around here anywhere?”

“What do you take me for, an amateur?” Nik retorts, grinning. “You just lie there and look pretty, I’ll be right back.”

He leaves Rush chuckling on the bed, hopping off and doing his best to ignore the awkward slap of his cock against his stomach as he crosses the room, rifling through his bedside drawer until he finds the bottle of homemade lube he’d bought a few towns back. He turns back towards the bed, climbing onto it to straddle Rush, grinning when Rush sits up and plucks the bottle from his hand.

“You gonna open me up?” he asks, leaning in for a kiss, nosing along Rush’s jaw until he can take Rush’s earlobe between his teeth and tug, just hard enough to make Rush moan. “Open me up on your fingers, get me ready for your cock?”

“I could make you do it, and I’ll just sit back and watch,” Rush says thoughtfully - it would be convincing if it weren’t for the way that the words come out breathless. “But maybe next time.”

Nik draws him in for another kiss, humming into it when he hears the cap of the bottle flick over. “Don’t skimp on that,” he says with a slight laugh. “More is better in cases like this.”

“I’m starting to think that you _want_ to make as big a mess of Hannah’s bunk as possible,” Rush chuckle.

“Maybe, or maybe I just want to _hear it_ when you fuck me.” Nik smirks at the way Rush’s fingers slip against his hole at that, laughs when Rush swears at him.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he grumbles, but Rush isn’t distracted for long, fingers rubbing firmly over Nik’s hole before one presses _in,_ Nik’s back arching with the pressure. He lets himself be as loud as he pleases as Rush works him open, stretches him with careful movements at first, his touch growing bolder and more confident the more Nik presses into him, the more Nik _squirms._

Eventually, Nik hauls Rush in for a hot, hard kiss. “Alright, that’s enough,” he gasps when they break apart. “My dick might literally fall off if you don’t fuck me _right the fuck now._ ”

“Well, we certainly wouldn’t want that,” Rush laughs, easing his fingers out of Nik, slick hand settling onto his hip. “How do you want to do this?”

“Christ, you’re asking me to make _more_ decisions?” Nik complains. “I really don’t care, just _get your dick in me._ ”

Rush snorts, one arm wrapping around Nik’s waist, holding Nik tight against his chest as he rolls them over - and then keeps rolling Nik, until he’s on his hands and knees. “Like this, I think,” Rush hums, bending over until he’s pressed against Nik from chest to thigh. “Since you’re so _desperate_ and all.”

“Yeah, okay,” Nik says, a bit dumbly - his already-taxed brain short-circuited after that show of strength, sue him.

Rush, the fucker, seems to know exactly what effect he’s had on Nik, because all he does is chuckle, the sound vibrating against Nik’s back, before he presses a surprisingly soft kiss to the back of Nik’s nape. “Don’t forget to breathe,” he warns - the only warning Nik gets before something a lot larger and _hotter_ presses against his hole.

Nik keens as Rush presses in, as he’s filled in the most delicious of ways. Rush’s cock rubs against all the right spots, driving the breath from Nik’s lungs so relentlessly that he’s light-headed by the time Rush’s hips are flush against his ass. “Holy _shit,_ ” he breathes, head hanging.

Rush shifts behind him, leaning forward to drape himself over Nik’s back, his hands running down Nik’s arms until they cover Nik’s hands, a show of comfort that makes Nik lose what little breath he has left. “You alright?” Rush asks, so close and _intimate_ that it takes Nik longer than it should to find his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” he says - sighs, more like. “C’mon, Rush - _move._ ”

“Yeah, you’re fine,” Rush laughs, sitting up until his hands are curled around Nik’s waist once more, grip tight as he pulls back until just the head of cock is still inside Nik. He pauses for just a moment, but when Nik shifts under him, trying to twist so he can glare at Rush and tell him to hurry the fuck up, literally, Rush thrusts back in, one sharp movement that makes Nik whine, elbows giving out and forehead dropping to the sheets he’s kneeling on.

Rush chuckles again, shifting his grip and stance before he fucks into Nik again, hard enough to make Nik's whole body rock. “Look at you,” he murmurs, one hand sliding up Nik's back to fist in his hair, pulling Nik's head up, forcing him to arch his back, bare his throat as Rush fucks him deep. “You really do make a _damn_ pretty picture on a bed.”

Nik whines again, scrabbling at the sheets until he can brace himself, give himself leverage to rock back into Rush's thrusts. “C'mon,” he breathes, _begs._ “C'mon, Rush, don't fucking tease me.”

Rush's answer is a hard thrust that drags the head of his cock over Nik's prostate, and Nik _howls_. Rush seems to take that as further encouragement, picking up the pace until Nick can’t do anything but groan, whine, and occasionally whimper as he braces himself against the bed, cock slapping up against his stomach with the force of Rush’s thrusts.

“Fuck,” he gasps, head hanging. “Fuck, Rush, I’m - _Shit,_ I wanna come, just - just fucking get your hand on me, _please._ ”

“Well now, how can I resist such a pretty plea?” Rush’s smirk is clear in his voice, and Nik doesn’t bother biting back the worldless growl that rumbles from his throat. Rush just laughs, but then his hand is on Nik’s cock, and suddenly Nik doesn’t mind that Rush is laughing at him. Rush strokes him in counterpoint to his thrusts, and when he leans over Nik again, when his teeth sink into the meat of his shoulder, Nik comes with a shout vaguely shaped like Rush’s name.

Rush swears behind him, fucking Nik through his orgasm - but then he pulls out roughly, lets Nik collapse to the bed, and when Nik glances over his shoulder, he sees Rush stripping his cock with hard, fast strokes. Nik lifts one hand to probe gingerly at the bite, sighing when all it does is twinge - no mark, then - and then he grins at Rush. “C’mon,” he purrs, folding his arms and pillowing his cheek on them, looking at Rush through hooded eyes. He wriggles his hips, squirming on the bed, and lets his grin burn out into something more like a smirk. “You look like the possessive kind of guy, bet you wanna mark me up, don’t you?”

“ _Nik,_ ” Rush says, strained - a warning.

A warning that Nik ignores. “You didn’t leave a mark on my shoulder - thank God - but you could come on my ass,” he suggests, smirking at the way Rush shudders at the suggestion. “Cover it in your come, get a good look at just how well you _fucked_ me.”

Rush comes then, a hoarse shout tearing itself from his throat as he shudders, cock jerking in his grip, come streaking against Nik’s ass. Rush barely manages to catch himself with one hand before he collapses completely onto Nik, and Nik reaches around to pull him into a satisfied kiss.

“You’re such a little shit, you know that?” Rush mutters, but he’s grinning into the next kiss.

“Yeah, I know,” Nik laughs. “I also know that Hannah’s gonna kill me when she finds out that I had sex on her bed.” He waggles his eyebrows just for the laugh it earns him. “When you’re ready for round two, wanna make my death worth it?”

Rush shakes his head, but he’s still grinning. “You’re a fucking handful,” he groans. “Give me half an hour.”


End file.
